


Feel the Chemicals Kickin' In

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur, M/M, Musician Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, famous merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: In Arthur’s opinion, there were several benefits to dating a famous musician.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote Merlin as a singer when I headcanon that neither of them can sing at all. Just accept it.  
> Title from 'Animal' by Neon Trees

Arthur remembered the first time he had been interviewed by a talk host about dating Merlin Emerson, lead singer and songwriter for Dragon Embers. He had been asked the usual array of questions, but the one that had stood out the most to Arthur was “Is it difficult to be dating a famous musician? With all the fame and drama?”

Arthur gave a blasé answer, like “Well, there are complications in any relationship, but it will always be worth it for the right person.” This drew a soft coo from the audience. In hindsight though, Arthur didn’t think it was hard at all. It was brilliant.

First, because Merlin was one of the few musicians who was unapologetically gay, Arthur had the pleasure of bragging about being Merlin’s boyfriend to everyone. Were people across England jealous of Arthur Pendragon for having snagged Merlin Emerson? Hell yes. Arthur was a possessive kind of partner who loved the fact that Merlin was all his. So when Arthur could (and he would, much to Merlin’s disgruntlement) he held Merlin’s hand as paparazzi flashed their cameras or stole a kiss at an award show where he knew everyone could see.

Merlin told Arthur he was acting like a caveman, but Arthur didn’t see him pushing Arthur away. Plus, when a fansite dedicated to Arthur popped up, it was Merlin who turned so moody that he wrote a song that sounded more like a snarl for everyone to back off his man than a love song.

Then there was the plain fact that Merlin was a beautiful musician. Sometimes Arthur thought people forgot about Merlin’s talents. They were so caught up in the drama of a music video or the way Merlin dressed that they forgot that Merlin was actually a musician, who slaved over a single lyric for a week and sang his heart out at every concert. Arthur liked to remind them with videos on his instagram of Merlin practicing his piano at home or a covert video of Merlin singing to a song during their date-night movie. Arthur was happy to say he had over a million followers. 

But Merlin was beautiful when he played his music. He wasn’t just a ‘famous singer’ he was a man who showed his emotions through music. Merlin played the piano for their friends’ kids when they asked and he sang a lullaby to Arthur when they were drunk and he cried like a baby when he listened to heart-wrenching songs.

Arthur had been with Merlin since before he was famous, and before he was ‘officially out.’ Arthur loved Merlin for himself and not because he was famous. So yeah, Arthur didn’t mind dating a famous musician.

Most people, when they so rudely presumed things about Arthur and Merlin’s relationship, would say that they would think the only good thing about dating a famous musician would be ‘sex and drugs.’ To which Arthur would always answer: “Merlin has never touched any kind of drugs in his life- He literally refuses to take cold medication when he’s ill- and our sex was fantastic before he was famous, thanks for asking.”

But that wasn’t altogether true. There was one thing that had improved their sex life since Merlin had become famous: concerts.

Arthur would never forget the first time Merlin played at an arena. He had been so nervous that Lance told Arthur that he had had to hold Merlin down in the green room, afraid that Merlin was going to bolt out the door before their cue. Arthur, who had been in the audience, hadn’t noticed too much because once Merlin was out on stage he was in a different world. He chatted with the crowd of hundreds of fans like it was no big deal and he strutted around like he was king of the world.

Arthur had been waiting for him in the green room afterwards. He had been expecting Merlin to be excited off the performance high of his concert, but what happened had been far more extreme. Like usual, Merlin had been jumping up and down with adrenaline, but when he saw Arthur he had taken him by the hair and kissed him so hard that for a split second Arthur blanked and thought that they had been having sex and he just had not realized it. The kiss hadn’t been their usual peck on the lips that they usually did when they greeted each other, instead the kiss had been like they were in middle of marathon sex. They had kissed him until Merlin’s bandmates pushed them into a nearby broom closet,  knocking them both to their senses.

Now, post-concert sex was expected it and Arthur loved every second of it.

It was nine o’clock and Merlin was all prepped for the concert. He leaned in close to Arthur, his lips touching Arthur’s ear, “Ready?” Arthur shuddered and nodded his head. He heard Merlin laugh, “See you in a bit.” He pressed his lips to Arthur’s ear for a second before he pulled back. As he walked backward toward the stage, he winked. Arthur had to laugh, because Merlin always got so cocky on concert nights. Not that Arthur was complaining.

‘In a bit,’ as Merlin had promised, was two and a half hours later. Arthur had busied himself in the green room as he heard Dragon Embers play set after set. He smiled as he heard the song ‘Wolf’ or as Arthur liked to call it, ‘He’s my boyfriend, back off.’

As soon as the last notes of ‘Suns on the Lake’ played through the arena, followed by concluding cheers and applause, Arthur’s heart rate quickened. He sat down on the couch, leaning back with a fashion magazine in one hand, as if he wasn’t waiting for Merlin.

Outside the green room, Arthur could hear the commotion as the bandmates came backstage and people. Then he heard Merlin talking to someone right outside the door. It was maddening and Arthur could feel a single bead of sweat run down the back of his neck.

Finally, after only a few seconds that felt like ages, whoever was outside left and Merlin opened the door. He closed the door and locked it.

“Thought I’d never get rid of him.” Merlin leaned against the door, running a hand through his hair. He was covered in sweat and his thin black shirt stuck to him. He was flushed from the tips of his ears, to his cheeks, all the way down to his chest. 

“Have something important to get to?” Arthur asked, giving Merlin a raised brow.

Merlin pulled out a piece of fabric from the back of his trousers and twirled it on his fingers. “They were frisky tonight.” Arthur realized it was a hot pink lacy thong. Arthur had to force himself not to jump and burn the thing on the spot. Otherwise he would ruin the illusion of acting like he was bored waiting for Merlin and not dying to have him right then and there. Arthur made do by glaring at the thing, as if it might catch on fire.

Merlin smiled as he slingshotted the fabric across the room, falling behind the changing screen. 

“You’re awfully calm tonight.” Merlin’s eyes were directly on Arthur, running over him.

Merlin wasn’t bouncing on his toes like he sometimes was after a concert, drawn tight with so much adrenaline that he didn’t know what to do with himself. No, he was focused like an animal on the hunt. He stalked up to Arthur, grabbing the magazine out of his hand and throwing it away. 

“I’m not interrupting am I, sweetheart?” Merlin’s voice was rough as he whispered the endearment, making it run deep through Arthur’s body.

“Not at all.” Arthur’s voice was too breathless as Merlin pressed forward, pressing Arthur back further into the couch cushions.

“Good.”  Then, like striking his prey, Merlin held onto Arthur’s hair tightly and kissed him, open and fully.

Arthur groaned, hands immediately running under Merlin’s shirt and clawing at his back. Merlin made a guttural noise, and Arthur knew that Merlin wasn’t just high off the performance, but he was wild off it. Every hair on Arthur’s body stood on end.

They kissed until their lips were red and wet, then Merlin moved down and kissed Arthur’s neck. He was pulling off Arthur’s shirt and then he was kneeling before Arthur. He unbuckled Arthur’s trousers and tugged them down. “Off.” He ordered, and Arthur followed command as he took off his shoes and trousers in one motion. 

He was naked before Merlin, and his skin pressed to the fabric of the green room’s couch. Merlin spread Arthur’s knees wide and sat between them, pressing kiss after kiss to Arthur’s thigh. Arthur groaned, rolling his head to the back of the couch. He felt a stinging slap as Merlin’s hand smacked his thigh, “No whining.” Merlin said as he pressed another kiss on Arthur’s thigh before moving away entirely. Arthur had to hold back another whine.

Before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin was pulling him to his feet and pressing him to the vanity across from the couch. Like most concert green room vanities, it had a wide mirror framed with lights and a counter for makeup. Merlin pressed Arthur down onto the counter and held him there.

“Stay there for me, love.” Merlin said, pressing a kiss to the middle of Arthur’s back. Arthur let out a noise, though he wasn’t sure what it meant. He just watched in the mirror as Merlin took off his shirt showing off the leanness of his body as his arms raised above his head. Then he heard the click of Merlin’s belt and the pop of the button on his trousers.

Arthur had to close his eyes when Merlin turned back to the mirror, his pupils wide and his lips bright red. He felt Merlin’s hand glide over his skin. Down his back, his sides, his hips, and his ass. 

“I see you were busy.” Merlin said, his fingers pushing in and out of Arthur, already stretched from fingering himself during the concert. “You couldn’t wait for this, could you?” Merlin fingered him, grabbing the lube from the vanity and pouring on more. “I couldn’t. Every time I have a concert, all I can think about is you backstage. Waiting for me. I sang ‘Wolf’ and thought about all the ways I could fuck you.”

“ _ Shit _ .” Arthur whined and spread his legs wider, hoping Merling would get the message to stop talking and start acting. 

Merlin must have gotten the message because Arthur heard a noise that came from the back of his throat. “Fuck. You are perfect, Arthur.” Merlin pressed him down onto the vanity as he pushed into him. 

“ _ Fuck _ ” Arthur held out a long noise, and pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the vanity.

Arthur felt Merlin’s hand roam up his back and his fingers run through his hair and over his scalp. With a jerk of his hand, Merlin grabbed onto Arthur’s hair and held his head up so that his eyes were on the mirror. Merlin fucked him like that, hard and fast against the green room’s vanity.

Merlin was primal like this, his brows pulled together and his lips in a snarl. The noises coming from him were deep and animalistic. Arthur could only hold onto the edge of the vanity, watch and ride out the brilliant adrenaline high with Merlin. 

Merlin curled in as close as he could to Arthur when he came, his hips flush to Arthur’s ass and his face pressing to the nape of Arthur’s neck. His breath was hot on Arthur’s neck and Arthur felt wet kisses across his shoulder.

“Hold on, darling.” Merlin pulled out, running his hands over Arthur’s flank and up over his back. Then he turned Arthur around and kneeled before him. Already strung out from waiting and then feeling completely fucked, he barely lasted a minute when Merlin took him in his mouth. When he came, Arthur let out a long drawn out noise from the back of his throat.

Merlin guided him to the couch and then laid down on top of him. Merlin kissed him, not as frantic as before, but long and languid. He held onto Arthur’s face, his thumbs trailing over his jawbone.

“Jesus, I fucking love you.” Merlin said between taking Arthur’s upper lip between his own and then taking the lower one.

“You love fucking me.” Arthur teased, running his fingers over Merlin’s back absentmindedly.

“Ass.” Merlin smiled, his eyes lidded as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Arthur’s nose. “I love you, and you know it.”

“You do rather make it hard to ignore.” Arthur said.

“The panties were for you, by the way.” Merlin leered down at him. “No one threw them at me. I stuffed them in my pocket before going on stage.”

_“You-!”_ Arthur gaped at his boyfriend. “You were  _ trying  _ to get a rise out of me!”

“Well yeah, I love having you riled up.” Merlin smirked, “You’re hot when you’re jealous.”

Arthur flipped them so Merlin was on his back.

Merlin raised a brow, “Ready to go again?”

Arthur pressed down onto him,  “We’re going home right now so I can ride you.”

“Concert nights are the best.” Merlin’s voice was swallowed up as Arthur kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out the [Bottom Arthur Fest](http://bottom-arthur.tumblr.com/post/158670172288/celebrate-camelots-biggest-arse-cabbagehead-again) (nsfw, obviously)  
>   
> I’m probably going to try and write at least one more thing for the fest, because I’m here to support my local Bottom-Arthur artists/writers. Or rather, I am adamant about not giving a flying fuck who tops/bottoms, because I will say it once, and I will say it again, if you think topping or bottoming is a core part a character’s personality then you are putting too much emphasis on penetrative sex and forcing queer relationships into heteronormative gender roles. Aka: bottoming is not feminine/submissive and topping is not masculine/aggressive. Fight me.


End file.
